Ranting and Bandmates
by TwilightRein
Summary: The easiest way to relieve stress of living with bandmates who've hooked up with each other; rant to your lover. That's exactly what Kai does when he barges into Miyavi's home. Main pairing, MiyavixKai. Mentions of RukixReita and UruhaxAoi.


**Hello!**

**Just a short little Jrock ficlet. The pairing, Miyavi and Kai and The GazettE. Y'know, mentions of Ruki and Reita and Uruha and Aoi. I'm stoked about going to Miyavi's concert in NY on Sunday so...twas the ficlet born. I seriously love that man. Idol worship? Only for him. **

**Anywho, enjoy, review, and I'll get crackin' on my other current story. **

* * *

"That's it!" Kai yelled as he unexpectedly kicked opened the door to Miyavi's apartment. Miyavi rarely locked the door during the day so it startled him when Kai stomped in. The plate he was washing fell out of his surprised hand and, unfortunately, it was glass and shattered into a million shards on impact with the floor. Kai walked into the kitchen, disregarding the broken plate, as he took Miyavi's hand and led him to the sofa in the living room.

"…my plate." Miyavi said, looking back at the kitchen floor and the dozens of shards.

"I have more pressing matters than a broken plate." Kai said as he sat Miyavi down on the sofa then promptly straddled his tall and slightly bemused lover.

"What's wrong?" Miyavi asked, wrapping his arms around Kai's waist. Kai heaved a heavy sigh and shared a bland look with Miyavi.

"I'm slowly going insane," Kai said. "So I'm moving in."

"Huh?"

"I can't stand it anymore." Kai said with yet another sigh. Miyavi gently smiled and covered Kai's mouth with a hand.

"All your happiness is going to fly away," He said. "And I can't really help if you don't actually tell me what's making you sigh so much." Kai nodded. This time, instead of a sigh, Kai groaned into Miyavi's hand with a playful look in his eyes. Miyavi laughed as Kai pulled his lover's hand away from his mouth.

"They keep doing _it_." Kai whispered as if the world might end if he said it any louder.

"Doing it?" Miyavi asked, even though he already had a clue as to where this conversation was heading towards and the reason for Kai's sudden outburst into his home. It was going to be another rant of his. Miyavi had wondered when Kai was going to barge in again to complain to a willing ear. It has been a week since the last time Kai came over just to complain. Apparently, today was his due time at the sacrifice of a plate.

"The things I've seen, Masa-kun," Kai said in a haunting tone. Miyavi chuckled, causing Kai to glare at him. "I've seen them do things I rather not see…ever! Ruki, Reita, Aoi, and Uruha are beautiful but there are just some things I _do not _want to see."

"So, you don't like that they do it?" Miyavi asked. Kai shook his head.

"I'm fine with it. It's just…the time they do it. Ruki and Reita have the worst possible time," Kai said. He held up four fingers. "Four times. I've seen them start fucking at seven in the morning four times! And they don't even close the door since they assume we're all still asleep. If the mood strikes, it's off with their pants!" Miyavi smiled as he ran his hands up Kai's arm until his fingers slid up Kai's neck and into his dark hair. He kissed Kai's chin.

"I'm sensing there's more." He said.

Kai nodded, "Uruha and Aoi are slightly better but only a little _bit_. At least they don't have a sex drive at seven in the morning but they're acting like newlyweds."

"They recently got together, didn't they?" Miyavi asked with a tilt of his head.

"Yeah…three months ago," Kai said. "My band mates are all perverts."

"And you're not?" Miyavi asked with a sly smile, planting another kiss on Kai's chin. Kai shook his head as he pouted.

"Not as much as they are," Kais said. "When Uruha and Aoi first fucked, Reita and Ruki stood by their door, listening to them! They're the real perverts, even during photo shoots!"

"What do they do that makes them the bigger perverts?" Miyavi asked. It was best to just go along whenever Kai had to rant. Miyavi found it cute either way so he listened to his distraught lover.

"Reita usually stands behind Ruki during photo shoots and Ruki would just reach behind and would touch Reita's crotch. It's amazing they even have their clothes on half the time." Kai sighed and wrapped his arms around Miyavi's neck, resting his head against the crook of Miyavi's neck and shoulder.

"So you're frustrated?" Miyavi asked, slowly sliding his hands down Kai's shirt.

"Yeah but it makes me miss you whenever I see Uruha and Aoi together." Kai said into Miyavi's neck. A grin appeared on Miyavi's lips as his hands continued their trip back up until he had his long, tattooed fingers gently tangled in Kai's soft dark hair again. He turned his head to the side until his lips grazed Kai's ear.

"How much?" He asked, causing Kai to blush as Miyavi's breath tinkled his skin.

"Just enough," Kai said. He could feel the grin on Miyavi's lips. "Your ego is inflating."

"Only you can make it grow bigger." Miyavi said, lifting an eyebrow. Kai frowned and lifted his head up, giving Miyavi a questioning look.

"I don't think we're talking about the same thing here." He said. Miyavi laughed and softly kissed Kai.

"I have an idea." He said, planting another kiss on Kai's lips.

"What is it?" Kai asked. Miyavi grinned and settled his arms back around Kai's waist.

"How about I move in and we can show them just how pervy _we_ can get." Miyavi said. Kai looked at him with just a bit of disbelief. He wouldn't have believed it but that twinkling look in Miyavi's eyes clearly said he was serious.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Kai asked. Miyavi chuckled and leaned in, pressing his lips against Kai's neck.

"It'll be fun," Miyavi whispered. "We can take a shower together and leave the door wide open. Or I can show them _my_ morning sex drive." Kai chuckled and placed his palm on Miyavi's temple, gently pulling his head back.

"I've unleashed a monster pervert but...alright." Kai said as he leaned down and kissed his lover. Kai's rant weren't so bad. At least now, they knew what they were going to do for next week.


End file.
